Arcane
* Belongs to amd_hunt2 and only amd_hunt2, do not edit without my permission Coding by User:Informous Charm Dubbed "The Nightcry Vilgilante". He doesn't put criminals in jail like most vigilantes do. He kills them. Appearance Arcane is a dark blue Seawing, with a decent build. He is tall, standing at least a heads height above most other dragons. The fins running down his back are a normal size and are white/really light blue, same goes for the webbing between his arms/legs and his wing membranes. His wings are a bit bigger than a normal Seawing and his tail isn't as strong as a Seawings would usually be. His eyes are a dark blue colour. He has a lot of scars on his underbelly/neck, from being in so many fights and because he does what he does, though most of them are not very noticeable. He always wears a bandanna, a police vest he "borrowed", and some black pants whenever he goes out and does his thing, he also makes his eyes glow blue using his powers for intimidation. tl:dr: he looks like ever seawing ever. Personality DAHRKER DAHRKER History he's not telling anyone use your imagination Skills and Abilities I don't know what to call this - He can summon a blue energy to his fists\legs and anything he is holding. Whenever he does this to the thing he is holding or his fists/legs/, it becomes nearly indistructable, as in bullets can only cause minor bruises or cause minor dents to whatever he is holding, though explosions can still severly injure him. However, he has a limited amount of this, and when he runs out he will have to wait a few hours for his ability to fully recharge before he can use it．He can summon this in his entire body, but he can only do this for about 20 secinds before he completely runs out. He can also shoot some of it out in a beam or disperse of most of it in a shockwave. 'Enhanced strength- ' Due to his ability making his fists/legs or anything he holds almost indestructible when on, he can use his muscles far beyond its normal capabilities. He is strong enough to throw a dragon halfway through a wall when he does it. 'Expert marksman- ' Due to him being in the military, he is very good at using a sniper. This allows him to kill his targets from a distance. It's one of his main ways of killing. 'Knifes- '''He is good at using knifes, though he doesn't know how to throw them as well. Likes using the smaller ones. '''Expert hand to hand combatant- ' Doesn't do this very much, but when he has to he can hold his own in a fist fight. Usually enhances his punches with his ability. '''Normal Seawing abilities- '''You should know what these are, unless you haven't read the books, and then in that case why are you even here lmao Weapons - 2 Ak 47s - A few pistols - Some sniper rifles - Police vest - Around 16 knifes - Brass knuckles - Grenade launcher - Grenades - Thousands of ammo - Some machine guns - A minigun Relationships ask to have your dragon here Very few dragons know what he does ask to rp Trivia ぉのdjdじしsjdj Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SeaWings